Guardian Angel
by LeviAckerman42
Summary: In a world where humanity is threatened daily by extinction, it is hard to promise that your comrade will outlive even one day.


**Okay I…don't know what this is exactly, another sad character thing? There aren't really any spoilers in this since I basically changed most of the plot point.**

Jean stared at his best companion, half disgusted by his features. Marco was half eaten by a titan, his face skeletal from the blood loss and time he had been dead. Jean had never expected to see this day come as he had always seen Marco so lively that it was almost impossible to imagine him dead. This was all his fault, he soon realized. If he had never become a soldier, Marco wouldn't have followed; if he had never said yes. They never did anything apart since they were little. In fact, Marco looked up to Jean as if he was the best role model in the world.

* * *

*In the Past*

Jean and Marco were only twelve, just old enough to make it into training to become a soldier. Marco's father had entered the war a long time ago, dying on his second mission. Jean was surprised that Marco didn't seem to be upset by this, he was always so happy in his life that he would only try to make his mother feel better instead of worry about his own mental health. "Jean?" asked Marco to his friend. "Marco?" replied Jean in a mocking tone. Jean had been a spoiled brat for a lot of his life, so this was a common part of his behavior.

"Shut up!" shouted Marco back, adding a nudge to Jean's ribcage. The two sat down in a shower of giggles and laughter by the small pond near Jean's home. "This is serious," he continued as they finally got a hold of their behavior. "Well, not too serious." Jean smiled towards Marco, sighing in annoyance at having to wait so long for a question to be asked. "When we grow up, can we join the survey corps together?" All of the giggles in their hearts could not hide the shock that Jean held inside at the question.

Marco was not material that the survey corps would be looking for. He was a skinny lad, weak at heart and in muscle memory. He would never last a whole mission. "Well," he started. "If your mother lets you! Yes, I will join with you."

* * *

"Promise me you will protect my baby," Marco's mother worriedly said to Jean. They were older now, Jean had almost forgotten the conversation they had all those years ago until Marco brought it up one day. Marco stood outside of the house as he waited for his mother to stop crying. Jean looked up at the tear stained face of Marco's mother and hugged her slightly. "I promise I will protect him with my life," he told her reassuringly. "And we will join the Military Police so we won't be in any danger."

Leaving the small house, Jean stood next to Marco. They waved goodbye to Jean's parents who had started crying at their leaving son. The look on Marco's mother's face was horrid, a look of the living dead. She mouthed the word "promise" at Jean who nodded back at her. The many years later tugged at Jean's heart when he realized he had lied to someone who trusted him so dearly.

* * *

*In the Present*

Jean stood at the door of Marco's mother's home, holding the personal belongings of Marco in his arms and willing himself not to cry at the sight_. You're in the army now_, he told himself. _And army members do not weep at the sight of their fallen comrades_. Rapping at the door and trying not to drop Marco's belongings, Jean anticipated the sight of Marco's only relative, afraid to tell the woman the news of her son.

The door opened, the ghostly face of the woman filling the frame. She was already in tears before she even saw Jean. "Is he dead?" she asked him, her eyes closed tightly. Embracing her, much like he had on the day of his departure, he closed his eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "I lied to you." He could feel the disappointment in her rigid posture. "Jean," she sadly let out. The two stood there, hugging each other, unable to speak or cry. They stood there in silence for the memory of Marco.

* * *

Jean was now on his first mission. He decided this would be the time to honor Marco as he was never able to make his first mission. Riding along on his horse, he was soon able to see a titan, running at full speed in the distance. An abnormal, the hardest type of titan to beat. His group readied their horses and 3DMGs for battle, they would most likely die in the battle unless they were very lucky.

* * *

Marco looked down upon Jean and his team, smiling at his bravery. Jean was never brave, so this must have been in honor of him. After he had died, Marco was allowed to decide whom he would protect for the rest of their life. He chose Jean over his mother, as Jean was now a soldier and would need more protection over a lonely house widow. The abnormal titan neared the team, Marco saw the members tense at it. They would never be able to defeat it without help.

He was invisible as a Guardian Angel, no one would know what they were saved by, but maybe Jean would know. Taking the swords from his sides, Marco flew to the nape of the titan, slicing off the part in just the right area. Luckily, the team was able to scatter in time to avoid the falling titan. Marco flew next to Jean, smiling at his old friend, tears running down his face. He saw the perplexed look on Jean's face that questioned how the titan died so easily, indicating that he was not able to see Marco. _Jean_, he said. _I know you don't know I'm here, but I miss you_, _and I will always be at your side_.

* * *

The team stared upon the dead titan, wondering how it had died with nothing touching it, or if it was dead. Jean looked rather confused as well by the mysteriously dead titan. He glanced around him to make sure no one had creeped up on them and killed it when he saw something glimmer in the sunlight. Turning to his side, he saw a smile, which slowly morphed into a face, and then a body. Marco was smiling at him, his smile brightening when he noticed his friend's attention. Jean, tears filling his eyes at the sight of his dead friend, smiled back.

**So when I wrote this, my father and I were listening to music. As I edited it, I noticed I started writing some of the song lyrics by accident! They're gone now…hope you enjoy! Please do not be mad, I changed some of the plot line in the story. Not a drastic change though.**


End file.
